22 for 30/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producer Matt Selman Executive Producer John Frink Co-Executive Producer J. Stewart Burns Co-Executive Producer Michael Price Co-Executive Producer Bill Odenkirk Co-Executive Producer Joel H. Cohen Co-Executive Producer Rob LaZebnik Co-Executive Producer Jeff Westbrook Co-Executive Producer Brian Kelley Co-Executive Producer Dan Vebber Co-Executive Producer Ryan Koh Supervising Producer Larina Jean Adamson Consulting Producer Dan Castellaneta Consulting Producer Dan Greaney Consulting Producer Tim Long Consulting Producer Carolyn Omine Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Producer Mike Scully Producer David Mirkin Producer Mike Reiss Consulting Producer David Silverman Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by Denise Sirkot Produced by Richard Sakai Written by Joel H. Cohen Directed by Chris Clements Executive Producer Al Jean Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Stephen Curry Special Guest Voice Earl Mann Special Guest Voice Joe Mantegna Also Starring Pamela Hayden Also Starring Tress MacNeille Also Starring Chris Edgerly Kevin Michael Richardson Plymptoons Couch Gag "The Artiste" Director Bill Plympton Producer Wendy Cong Zhao Artists Sam Roth Sandrine Plympton Production Assistant Sohrob Azarnia Co-Producers Richard K. Chung Alexander Duke Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Casting by Scott Muller Casting Associate Nick Conti Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recorder Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Susan Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistants to the Producers Nick Dahan Daniel Furlong Juliet Kaufman Nadine Mahasneh Rachel Wiegman Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Overseas Animation Director Nelson Shin Assistant Director Matthew Faughnan Lead Animation Timer Scott Brutz Additional Timers Timothy Bailey Carlton Batten Richard Gasparian Sam Im Larry Smith Second Unit Director Jennifer Moeller Retake Director Drew McPhail Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard Lucas Gray Stephen Reis Cyndi Tang Storyboard Revisions John Achenbach Michael Marcantel Erick T. Tran Animatic Layout Liz Climo Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Animatic Editor Taylor Allen Background Design Daniel Chiu Sean Coons Jabu Henderson TJ Kim Hugh MacDonald Jeffrey A. Mertz Debbie Peterson Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Character Design Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Kevin M. Newman Shannon O'Connor Carlos Ortega Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack José Zelaya Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin N. Moore Mike Pettengill Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Ely Lester Character Layout Greg Checketts Caroline Cruikshank Christianna Lang Daley Manny DeGuzman Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez K.C. Johnson Eric Koenig Debbie Mahan Tanja Majerus Tuan Nguyen Oscar Pangestu Alex Que Rick Salonga Kamoon Song Erick T. Tran Jason D. Warnesky Lead Background Layout Jarod Daetwiler Background Layout Geoffrey Anderson Ryan Cheetham Ralph Delgado Trevor Johnson John Liu Steve Pilapil CG Artist Brent M. Bowen FX Layout John Dillon Al Holter John MacFarlane Brice Mallier Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Eli Balser Dominique Blaskovich Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Lead Digital Compositor Steve Mills Digital Compositors Steven Fahey Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Benjamin Morse Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Kip Lewis Shelley McCully Steven Schweickart Animation Production Supervisor Deirdre Creed Animation IT Department Manager David Orona Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Payroll Accountant Gerald Hawthorne Animation IT Support Ché Ortiz Matthew Nelson Lawrence Animation Office Manager Jane Rennegarbe Animation Production Lead Coordinators Andrew J. Lee Sam Grinberg Animation Production Coordinators Edu Black Robert Brunette Nikki Isordia Ross McAlpine James McKinnie Heliodoro Salvatierra Katherine Seibert Brandon Michael Spear Brittney Anne Vasquez Angela Wixtrom Animation Digital Production Assistant Kyle Jaynes Animation Production Assistants Jody Brooks Minni Clark Margaret Glaser Ronald McNutt Rio Sakurai Brooks Stonestreet Lilly Thorne Jesse Torres Jr. The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #WABF10 COPYRIGHT ©2017 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION Category:Season 28 credits Category:Credits